Open Casting Call - Refractive Entertainment 1/2
Next Dear Contestant Rickard, John of 114 Aft Deck Blue, Kensington Arcology: Congratulations! You have been selected to participate in AutomaTron Takedown: Team Edition! Refractive Entertainment takes great pride in producing this Televised Sports/Reality Competition. We were all very impressed with your automaton taking-down performance and/or skills during your audition! As you know, not many people have your automaton taking-down skills/abilities/physical attributes. Good Job, John! We're very excited to have you aboard. Attached is a brief explanation of the event, competition, or show you will be participating in, a list of what to bring, and a legal release waiver. You must sign the release and bring it with you to filming. Again, congratulations on your selection! We here at the Refractive Entertainment like to think of our contestants as a big extended family. And every family needs someone who can take down automatons in it, right? Best of Luck! Donna Harrangua VP of Staffing, Reality/Games Division Refractive Entertainment YOUR EVENT DESCRIPTION You have been selected to participate in AutomaTron Takedown: Team Edition. This is a fast-paced no-holds-barred sporting event in which you and a team of four other contestants will attempt to take down the biggest, baddest automaton ever devised: AutomaTron the Destroyer! You will use only primitive pre-Little Bump weapons and your wits. You will stalk and be stalked through a fully configurable/destroyable habitat in Studio Pad 14, one of our newest and largest gameatoruims (maximum seating capacity 80,000). Do you have what it takes to destroy the Destroyer? YOUR EVENT NOTES FROM STAFF This event is Category 4 (Bad Outcome), so don't forget to sign your waivers before arriving. Don't eat a heavy breakfast. Wear comfortable shoes with a non-stick tread. The metal surfaces are surprisingly slick once fluids get on them. Check your packets for a color-coded ID badge: 1- IF YOUR BADGE IS RED: You are required to attend a physical six weeks prior to filming. You will receive a cardio training plan and will be required to follow it up until the date of shooting. Failure to follow the plan will result in contract termination and penalties. Remember, people are paying to see a good show: if you get killed in the first few minutes, it's not good entertainment. 2-IF YOUR BADGE IS BLUE: You are your team's designated "deadweight". Attached you will find a high-calorie meal plan. You are required to follow this meal plan for at least four weeks prior to shooting. You will have a weigh-in immediately before going on the air, and if you are found to have insufficient body mass (or "jiggle"), you may face penalties or termination. * You will not be allowed to meet other team members prior to filming. Conflict and team in-fighting is part of the entertainment for viewers, and we find this to be greatly enhanced if the introductions are done in front of a thirty-foot fire-breathing automaton. * It's not required, but we recommend researching/training on pre-Little Bump tools and weapons. * Set your expectations: only about 10% of teams actually succeed, and the attrition rate is usually over 40%. Remember, death benefits are only paid to participants' families if the contest lasts longer than five minutes. Don't play to win: AutomaTron is made of metal and knows no fear. Play to make it past the five-minute threshold. Think about all the things your family can do with that prize money. * AutomaTron will always swing his Chain of Pain first, followed by the lasers. Watch for his eyes to start flashing. Timing is important. * The audience appreciates humor and big personalities. Try to have a funny quip ready when the camera zooms in to capture your last words. If you plan to stab a teammate in the back, do it with flair! * Do not believe anything AuomaTron says. Per his programming, he is a fount of lies and his only desire is to bathe in a river of blood and sorrow. * Stay away from the spike pit. I cannot emphasize this enough. Everyone gets the same warning, and yet there's always someone that blunders into it in the first ten seconds. * Use the "dead weight" team member to your advantage. They're not just there for comic relief: their husky build and lack of fitness will give you ample time to escape while AutomaTron feasts. * If you have been assigned the "dead weight" ID, remember: everyone loves the underdog. Try to get the crowd into it! LEGAL I, the undersigned, acknowledge that I am familiar with the inherent risks and potential bodily harm involved in a Category 4 (Bad Outcome) media event. I I certify that I am a willing participant above the age of 16, and I am of sound mind at the time of my signature. I agree to hold Refractive Entertainment and all parent/subsidiary entities ("Refractive") blameless for any negative outcome I experience, including but not limited to death, dismemberment, brain death, pulled muscles, psychological after-effect, hurt feelings, infection, or malaise. I understand that if/when I become deceased during my participation, Refractive will pay my designated beneficiary the full sum of my winnings, EXCEPT AS LIMITED BY the penalties clause in this contact. I understand that failure to attend the filming of the aforementioned media event will result in arrest and penal transportation of myself and my dependents on a colony ship at the sole discretion of Refractive. Participant Name: Rickard, John Participant Signature: ____________________________ Category:Datastick Messages